2014 Teen Choice Awards
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Movie Premiere. The Maximum Ride movie cast has attended the premiere for every movie, watched every movie, and now they're at the 2014 Teen Choice Awards. Disclaimer: This is pure fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before we start this chapter, I wanna clarify some things. First of all, I have no clue if Maximum Ride is ever gonna be made into a movie. Second of all, links for what some of the Maximum Ride cast members wear to the award show are on my profile. Thirdly, as said in the disclaimer, everything that happens in this story is fiction. Lastly, the story is called 2014 Teen Choice Awards simply because I have no clue if the 2013 Teen Choice Awards already happened or not so I thought it was best to bump the time up a year. Now, with that said, enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Danielle's POV

"I am so excited!" Dani exclaimed. We were at the film studio getting ready for the 2014 Teen Choice Awards. She was doing my hair.

"Me too." I said.

"Maximum Ride is probably gonna dominate in the movie front." Dani said.

"Yeah, probably." I agreed. "The movies were great."

"I know!" Dani exclaimed.

"It's time to go, you two." Emma said.

The cast and I got in the limo.


	2. Chapter 2: The award show (part 1)

Chapter 2: The award show (part 1)

The 2014 Teen Choice Awards are being hosted by Sasha Pieterse from Pretty Little Liars and musician Britt Nicole.

The award show has just gotten started.

"Welcome to the 2014 Teen Choice Awards!" Sasha exclaimed.

"This is the first time the two of us have hosted an award show, and it's a huge honor to be hosting tonight's award show." Britt said.

"To kick off the show, we have a performance from a band I've just recently become a fan of. One of their songs was feature on the Maximum Ride movie soundtrack. Ladies and gentlemen, singing their song Hero, which is on the Maximum Ride movie soundtrack, give it up for Skillet!" Sasha exclaimed. **(A/N: I'm not sure if Sasha is actually a fan of Skillet, so bare with me.)** She and Britt walked on stage and Skillet walked on.

**(A/N: Italics= Singing.)**

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
__Falling off the edge today  
__  
__I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
__I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now__  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man__  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life__  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero  
__Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?_

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

_I need a hero  
__A hero's gonna save me just in time_

After Skillet's performance, they talked to the audience.

"How are you guys doing?!" John Cooper shouted.

"Good!" The audience chorused.

"That's great!" Korey Cooper exclaimed.

"We get the honor of presenting the first Teen Choice award." Jen Ledger said.

"The first award is the award of Choice Movie Actor: Action." Korey said.

Jen opened an envelope. "The winner is Josh Hutcherson, for his role as Peeta Mellark in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire." Jen said. **(A/N: Fact- Catching Fire is going to be a movie. ****It is **_coming out_ November 22, 2013.**) **

Josh accepted his award and then sat back in his seat. Skillet walked off the stage and Sasha and Britt walked back on.

"The next award is for Choice Movie Actress: Action." Britt said. She opened an envelope. "And the winner is Jennifer Lawrence, for her role as Katniss Everdeen in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire."

Jennifer accepted her award and then sat back in her seat.

"The next award is for Choice Movie: Sci-Fi/Fantasy." Sasha said. She opened an envelope. "And the winner is Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment."

On behalf of the entire Maximum Ride movie cast, Dani Thorne walked up and accepted the award.

"Thank you so much!" Dani exclaimed. She walked off stage and sat back in her seat, which was next to Danielle's seat.

"The next award is for Choice Movie Actor: Sci-Fi/Fantasy." Britt said. She opened an envelope. "And the winner is Avan Jogia, for his role as Fang in Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment.

Avan accepted his award and then sat back in his seat.

"The next award is for Choice Movie Actress: Sci-Fi/Fantasy." Sasha said. She opened an envelope. "And the winner is Danielle Chuchran, for her role as Max in Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment.

Danielle walked on stage and accepted the award. She also gave a speech. "Thank you so much! It's such an honor to win this award! You guys are the best!"

"Well, aren't you popular?" Dani asked Danielle when she sat back down.

"Maximum Ride is a popular book series, and Max is a popular character, so it makes sense that Danielle would be popular for playing Max." Emma Rayne Lyle said. She was sitting on the other side of Dani.

"The next award is for Choice Movie Heroine: Sci-Fi/Fantasy." Britt said. She opened an envelope. "And the winner is Danielle Chuchran, for her role as Max in the Maximum Ride movies."

Danielle accepted her award and then sat back in her seat.

"The next award is for Choice Movie Heroine: Action." Sasha said. She opened an envelope. "And the winner is Jennifer Lawrence, for her role as Katniss Everdeen in The Hunger Games and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire."

Jennifer accepted her award and then sat back in her seat.

The award for Choice Movie Villain went to Donald Sutherland, for his role as President Snow in The Hunger Games, and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.

"We're going to cut to a commercial break, but we'll be back soon." Britt said to the audience.


	3. Chapter 3: The award show (part 2)

Chapter 3: The award show (part 2)

"And we're back." Britt said.

"We have presented a bunch of awards, so it's time for a performance. Ladies and gentlemen, singing her song Break My Heart, give it up for Victoria Duffield!" Sasha exclaimed. She and Britt walked off stage, and Victoria walked on.

**(A/N: Italics= Singing.) **

_Broken glass  
Broken heart  
There's a picture of you laying on the floor  
Empty space on the wall  
While I am staring at  
Wishing that you'd call  
_

'_Cause every time you call me up  
I'm reminded of the pain you caused  
_

_Can't move on_

_It's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more_

_It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
_

_So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
_

_So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
'Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
_

_I'm tearing us apart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart_

_Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you  
I keep hearing your name  
And I know that one day  
I'll get over you and I'll be ok  
_

_But every time you call me up  
I'm reminded of all the pain you caused  
_

_Can't move on_

_It's so hard _

_When you keep on coming back for more_

_It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've seen this coming right from the start  
_

_So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
'Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
_

_Someday, somehow, I might say these words aloud  
And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right  
But not right now_

_It's time for me to say  
I know you're only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've see this coming right from the start  
_

_So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
'Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
_

_You're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart_

Victoria walked off stage, and Britt and Sasha walked back on.

"The next award is for Choice Romantic Movie Moment." Sasha said. She opened an envelope. "And the winner is Max and Fang's first date in Maximum Ride: MAX."

Avan Jogia walked up on stage and accepted this award on behalf of the entire Maximum Ride movie cast.

"Presenting the award for Choice Book Series is the adorable Emma Rayne Lyle! Give it up for Emma, everybody!" Sasha exclaimed.

Emma joined the two other girls on stage. Britt gave her an envelope, and she opened it.

"We have a tie for Choice Book Series. Good thing we always have extra copies." Britt gave a little laugh.

"The Teen Choice award, or rather awards, for Choice Book Series goes to Maximum Ride and The Hunger Games. Let's give a big round applause to the authors of these awesome book series, James Patterson and Suzanne Collins!" Emma exclaimed.

James and Suzanne got lots of applause when they walked on stage and shook hands with Emma.

Emma gave James his award first, and then Suzanne.

"It was a pleasure playing Angel in the Maximum Ride movies." Emma said to James.

James smiled at her. "You were the best Angel I've ever seen."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. To hear that I was the best portrayer of such a great character from the creator of that character means a lot."

"If you were older, I would have wanted you to play Prim." Suzanne said to Emma with a smile.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at Suzanne.

Suzanne spoke to the audience. "Thank you so much for these awards!"

Suzanne, James and Emma walked off stage.

Britt had a bit of a fan-girl moment once they got off stage. "Oh my gosh, Emma was sooooo cute!"

"Yes, she was." Sasha agreed. "Now we're gonna present the awards for TV shows and music."

The winner of the award for Choice TV Show: Drama was Pretty Little Liars. The winner of the award for most shocking moment in a TV show was when Spencer found out Toby was A in Pretty Little Liars.

The winner of the award for Choice TV Show: Fantasy/Sci-Fi wasThe Vampire Diaries.The award for Choice TV Actor: Fantasy/Sci-Fi was Ian Somerhalder, for his role in The Vampire Diaries. The award for Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi was Nina Dobrev, for her role in The Vampire Diaries.

The award for Choice TV Show: Comedy was won by the show The Big Bang Theory.

The winner of the award for Choice Male Artist was Pitbull. The winner of the award for Choice Female Artist was Adele.

The winner of the award for Choice Love Song was Alexander Ludwig, for his song In Your Eyes, which was on the Maximum Ride movie soundtrack.

The award for Choice Female Country Artist went to Carrie Underwood.

The award for Choice Male Country Artist went to Luke Bryan.

The award for Choice Female Hottie was won byVictoria Duffield.

The award for Choice Male Hottie was won by two people: Avan Jogia and Alexander Ludwig.

"Closing the Teen Choice Awards, give it up for Carrie Underwood, singing her song Cupid's Got A Shotgun." Sasha said.

**(A/N: Italics= singing.)**

_Oh, he gave up on arrows a long, long time ago  
Turns out I'm too hard to hit so he put away his bow  
I might just keep on runnin' from here to Timbuktu  
'Cause he gave up on arrows and I ain't bulletproof_

_Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart  
I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark  
Shot a double barrel, trigger happy as could be  
Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me_

He's sitting in that treestand and his wings are camouflage  
I'm dug down in my foxhole waiting on his next barrage  
Must be open season, got a target on my back  
Think he's throwing love grenades and I'm under attack

_Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart  
I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark  
Shot a double barrel, trigger happy as could be  
Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me, yeah_

_Well he's got me in his sights, I've got a red dot on my chest  
But little does he know I strapped on my Kevlar vest  
I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells  
He's about to find out I'm a dang good shot myself_

_Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart  
I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark  
Shot a double barrel, trigger happy as could be  
Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me  
Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun  
But right now he's running from me, wooh!_

Now the 2014 Teen Choice Awards have ended.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
